Salvation
by Lady Lathenia
Summary: Sakura swear that she was going to bring back Sasuke to Konoha no matter what, even if she destroy herself trying. Can she save him from his world of hate and revenge? Can she trust in the man that destroy her hopes, again? She is broken, just like him.


"My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
If you be the one to cut me  
I will bleed forever"

("Ghost Love Score", CD "Once", "Nightwish")

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Salvation

.

0

.

Prologue

.

0

.

- You will not dare to bring over him any step more, Uchiha! – said the voice of a woman who roared furiously, breaking the terrible silence that one had empowered of the battlefield. The only thing that could be heard was the hard breathing of a body that was lying behind her- If you approach one more step, I swear that you will regret it

- To regret? – asked a cold voice full of sarcasm while he stopped to observe held up the person that had appeared between him and his prey. What he saw puzzled him. She was a young woman, who was dressed in the ANBU uniform. Herface was covered by one of the masks of porcelain. The animal that was drawn in the white mask was the mythical phoenix. Her hair was covered. Her body was thin and seem slightly fragile. The dark man could not prevent a malicious smile. She was weak- And can you tell me what are you going to do to me?

-Defeat you- said angrily the woman ANBU- I could kill you Sasuke Uchiha, but that is not my intention. Although I have to recognize that the idea of killing you is very amusing..

-Defeat me, you?- Asked the boy coldly- Neither in this life neither in another you could kill me

-Already judging me, you would have to learn of your mistakes, Sasuke-kun- said the woman with a fake sweet voice. The tone of her voice and how she mentioned his name shocked him completely, although he didnt express his impression. Between all the people that he knew, how could she be the ANBU that want to defeat him so bad?

This can`t be happening

-You believed that your older brother loved you, and he end killing al your clan. Such a way to express his love- the ANBU said, using her fake sweet and understanding voice – Big mistake, Sasuke-kun- she continue full of poison in her voice, while with her left hand she took of her mask- Why you believe that I would not be able to kill you?- asked angry the girl. Her face was paler and inexpresive than ever, but he eyes bretayed her.

They were full of rage

-Sakura- said coldly the Uchiha, while he advance a step closer where she was, holding firmly his katana in his right hand - Why neither in this life neither in the next thousands you would be able

-This is what you believe- she said calmly, while she took out of her waist her katana- The point is that you don´t know me anymore, so stop judging me, because if you don´t see me as a dangerous enemy, you will be in serious problems

-The people of your type doesn´t change- said Sasuke

-And which is me type?-Asked Sakura, while she advance a step to the front with her katana ready to kill

-You are of which look always the back of the strongest. You are weak, Sakura and this can not be change- Sasuke said full of evil, while he detained to observe Sakura walk to him with her katana already in position to attack

- I have changed- she Sakura while a huge smile appear in her face- The pain make me stronger- said with bitterness, while her lips twisted in a full sad smile- But also did it the love that I feel for my beloved ones. That is my true source of power, and is a pity that this was something that you were never capable to understand

-The love does not give power, Sakura- he said icily - That is a stupid childish fantasy. Ambition, hate, rage, loneliness, are the things that give you power..

-You are so borring- Sakura said sharply, while her look was filled of rage- do not come to do you kinds of morals, Uchiha. I do not have the intensión to change you in these moments. The true reason of why I am here, is to protect the people that I love why. Thats why I have done a promise of life. A promise that consist in protect them with all that I have. I will sabe them no matter what

-You came to protect me of myself, Sa-ku-ra?- Sasuke asked with sarcasm, while he raised his katana. His cold look already did not denote the entertainment that he felt minutes ago. His face was now fearsome- can you live with the fact that I do not love you? Is that frustrating to bear the refuse of a person that not even costs a thing?- Said the Uchiha bitterly

- Is you the one I am protecting, Sasuke- said the kunoichi- I am protecting you of yourself, so that you attain to be happy one day

-Be happy?- growled Sasuke raging because the foolishness of her ex team mate. He had to recognize that Sakura had changed. Never she would have said him those words 4 years backwards - You know that I will not go back until I see Itachi dead by my hands. The revenge is the only reason of my life. The only meaning of my life is to kill him, So you don´t come to me with this stupidity that in Konoha will be happy. I am an avenger, Sakura- said sharply the boy. Sakura observed him sadly. He had changed during the years, his face already did not have any kind of sweetness neither mercyness. It seemed a beautiful face cold cut in marble, with any expression drawn in him.

-I know, but we can´t see you destroying yourself anymore. We have to stop you now, before its to late- Sakura said firmly

-We?- Sasuke asked confused

And then he realize that they were not alone

-We are going to carry you back to Konoha, and there is no scape for you. If I fail, the others are going to do my job- she said – It´s time to return to your home

-What do you mean by home?- ask him with sarcasm- You are very stupid if you think that you and those can beat me. I will not return to Konoha, and face it. And understand now that I am going to kill you if you fight against me, and you will have toe eat all of your stupid words. You dont have any ability, any plan..

-Yeah, we have a plan- Sakura said smirking evily- You are in my nest, and is you who is going toe at his words

And saying those words, she attacked him with all that she have

The battle had been unchained

0

.

0

Please send RR if you want me to continue. Thanks for Reading!


End file.
